In a Moment
by La Zorrita
Summary: This is my thoughts regarding a possible scene from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. It's just one of those moments that we all want and have sometimes. Rated T for inferences. It's both movie and book influenced.


**I came up with this when I was watching Half Blood Prince. If you notice, Harry and Hermione are really close. I was reading Deathly Hallows too, and this just fit. So here we go, the missing moment from Harry Potter. **

**I own nothing by the way. And my wand is defective, 'Accio Harry Potter' brings neither the book nor the actor.**

It was dark and snowing, and so cold. But all Harry felt was the cold. It was penetrating into every part of his body. But he didn't care. His body was as cold and frozen as his heart. He was standing here, at his parents' grave, frozen from the cold. He was so cold, Harry couldn't even feel Hermione's presence at his side. She held his hand, trying to offer what little comfort she could.

"Here," Hermione said, handing Harry a wreath. She had conjured it out of thin air. Harry weakly smiled at her and graciously accepted the wreath. Even here, in Godric's Hallow, her magic abilities were incredible. There would never be anyone who could match Hermione's spell casting abilities.

"Thanks." Harry said. He bent to place the wreath on the snow covered graves. He stumbled slightly as he stood up, overwhelmed by emotion.

Hermione was at his side in an instant. She clung to him and Harry felt his heart beat a little faster. Hermione was the only warmth in the entire cemetery. Harry felt his own defenses weaken. He clung to Hermione as she led him out of the cemetery. In the distance, church bells rang. It was Christmas and here they were. Out in the middle of nowhere, chasing what was beginning to feel like a foolish quest. Harry just wanted to be safe in his four post bed at Hogwarts, away from everything. And never knowing the word 'horcrux'.

Harry was so caught in his thoughts, he didn't realize they were at the edge of town until Hermione reached for the pack he carried. He moved numbly. Hermione let him. She used a bit of magic to set up the tent and then led Harry inside. He fell into a chair, overwhelmed. Hermione said nothing as she pulled off her outer wrappings and used another spell to boil the kettle. She turned back to Harry with two cups of tea. Harry took one from her.

Hermione knelt down in front of him. She looked up into his green eyes. They were clouded, dark with the pain and suffering of the day. And the stress of everything he had been through. She felt her own face clouded with sadness too. She wished there was something she could do, anything she could do to help Harry. Give him a single moment of comfort of happiness. Hermione put her tea cup down and placed her hands on Harry's legs, looking up at him. It took a moment but his own eyes focused on her brown ones.

"I wish……" Harry's voice trailed off. Hermione saw the unshed tears in his eyes. He was trying to be strong. "I wish none of this had ever happened. I wish Voldemort had never come after me. I wish I had never been the boy who lived!"

Hermione didn't know what to say. Harry's anger was a strange thing to her. She had never seen him like this. He fell from the chair to his knees, wrapping his arms around her. Hermione felt his tears soak into her shirt as sobs wracked his body. She felt her own heart break as she did the only thing she could. She held Harry. They were alone here, in the end no one was going to remember the fight that led up to the inevitable final battle. Harry pulled back and matched Hermione's brown orbs with his own green ones.

"Thank you." Harry said. His voice was a whisper and he held the gaze. Hermione felt a strange intensity between them. Something she would never be able to give words to. "Thank you for staying when – well you know."

"Harry, you never have to thank me. I'm your friend. That's what friends are for." Hermione answered. She heard her own voice quiver slightly as she spoke. His green gaze was unnerving, even clouded as it was.

Harry reached up a hand and touched Hermione's cheek, hesitant at first. But her eyes fluttered closed and she leaned into his touch. He brought his hand down and cupped her face. They needed this. They needed this moment, this one moment to be away from everything. Hermione's eyes opened again. Harry felt a small smile cross his face. He leaned in and closed the distance between them, softly kissing Hermione's lips. Hesitant at first but when she responded, he deepened the kiss. It didn't matter that he still had feelings for Ginny or that Hermione was most definitely in love with Ron, all that mattered in that moment was that they were together.

Hermione raised a hand, tangling it in Harry's black hair as she pulled him closer. The kiss intensified as she fell back onto the floor of the tent. She felt her body warm up, all the cold of the past few months vanishing as they continued to kiss. Hermione felt Harry's lips trail down her jaw and onto her neck, then back to her own lips, captivating her mouth in another kiss.

There was warmth, that's all Harry knew. There was warmth and for a few brief moments, he was able to experience it. They were not Harry and Hermione anymore. They were just two people who were trying to save the world and taking a few moments to themselves, to forget everything. But those weren't the thoughts in Harry's head. Simply that after all the cold and darkness of his whole life, there was another moment of much needed warmth and light.

* * *

They woke hours later, tucked together in the same bed. The blankets wrapped securely around their naked frames. Hermione was the first one to break the awkward moment. She laughed, first it was just a soft giggle and then more. Soon Harry was laughing with her. They were just laughing for no reason. Happy and content for a single moment. Harry pulled Hermione closer to him. She nestled into his side. They drifted back off into a peaceful sleep as the wind and snow raged outside.

Somehow they both knew, in the future, they would never speak of this night, but the closeness would always remain. Hermione smiled in her sleep as she drifted off, it wasn't perfect but it was that moment that they both needed.

* * *

**Before you all ask, yes Harry and Hermione had sex. It was a moment. The kind you get when everything goes to hell and you need a moment just for yourself. This is Harry and Hermione's. **

**Now hit the magic button and review!**


End file.
